


The Meatier The Better

by Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi)



Category: Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai | Haganai
Genre: Anal Sex, BBW, Blow Jobs, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, F/M, Fat Sex, Force-Feeding, Impregnation, Lactation, Large Belly, Large Breasts, Large Butt, Large Cock, Pregnant Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Stuffing, Weight Gain, belly inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 15:10:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20099230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: Sena has lost contact with the Neighbors' Club, and turned to stress eating. While trying to lose her extra weight, she runs into a man who encourages her to gain even more, wanting to become her lover. The heavier Sena gets, the happier he gets. Commission for Lord-Oz.





	1. Sena's Getting Bigger

Sena was close to graduating, and the Neighbors Club had dissolved. After Kodaka had failed to choose any of the girls in the club as someone to date, tensions had been awkward. Sena had wanted to go out with him, but if he wasn’t going to reciprocate, she was going to move onto someone else. She tried to keep in touch with the other members of the club, but losing contact with Kodaka meant losing contact with Kobato, and that made her large house feel all the more lonely.

She kept in touch with Yozora for a period, but even that fell apart after a while. It was clear that she and Yozora didn’t have too much in common, and she eventually moved onto looking for bigger things. Sena had grown up in a big, fancy house, living a life of luxury. She had no idea what to do, and even less idea what her ambition was supposed to be. Everything had been tied to the Neighbors’ Club, and without that, she didn’t have much to do.

So she had taken up stress eating. Stella had been bringing her more portions of food than usual, which she ate without even looking at it. Though Yozora had always teased her for having such “useless meat”, that had been referring to her breasts. As the stress eating had continued, Sena quickly found that a new layer of useless meat was developing on her stomach. A layer of flab that hadn’t been there before was forming, making her belly button deeper and giving her a pair of love handles that rode up against her panties.

“I can’t afford to be seen like this,” Sena said. “I have to start losing weight, and quickly.”

Still, she put off going to the gym, and kept eating more. When Sena stepped onto the scale one morning, she noticed that her belly had reached a point where she couldn’t even see the numbers on the scale. She squeezed her belly fat between her fingers, looking as her belly button was distorted. She had been eating so much that she had started to go beyond “plump,” and into “chubby.”

She asked Stella to take her to the gym, and Stella obliged. The local gym was the kind of place where Sena was expecting to fit in. Still, a rich girl like her looked out of place. People assumed that she must have had her own gym or personal trainer at home. She had none of them. If she did, she wouldn’t have ended up like this. Sena sat down on one of the machines, and began to work out.

As she leaned back on the machine, her shirt rolled up to expose her flabby belly. She tried lifting the weights, but when she did so, her stomach fat jiggled. It wobbled back and forth, shaking in the same way that her well above average breasts were. Though Sena didn’t want to admit it, the shaking and jiggling of her breasts and belly was starting to turn her on, and she hadn’t even gotten her adrenaline pumping yet. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a man walking through the gym.

He was a few years older than her, and a big man. If he had been at her school, Sena wouldn’t have given him the time of day, but when she was looking at his face, she thought he looked kind of cute. One of the other gym goers whispered loud enough that Sena could overhear. His name was Kenta, and he often came to the gym looking for women who were overweight, and he was apparently well off. Sena wasn’t sure if those rumors were true, but she wanted to introduce herself to him.

“Hi,” she said. “I couldn’t help but notice you were looking at me.”

“You must be new here,” said Kenta. “I was just coming here for my daily workout.” As they spoke, Sena noticed his eyes moving right past her breasts, traveling down to her belly. “Do you want to join in with me?”

“Sure,” Sena said.

The two of them finished exercising. Sena’s gut hadn’t exactly gone down, but she knew that she wouldn’t be able to accomplish that in one day. She got in his car, informing Stella and her father that she would be getting home a little later that evening. Kenta took Sena out to his favorite place in town. It was a restaurant known for serving big portions. The two of them sat down, and enjoyed their meal.

Lots of comfort food, especially meat, was being served, glazed with sauces that used a lot of sugar in them. Sena wasn’t sure about eating all of this, but she’d been feeling hungry ever since she worked out at the gym. Kenta encouraged her to eat as much as she wanted. So Sena partook of the food, shoveling it down faster than she had before. Perhaps it was because the man taking her out was already fairly big himself, but she didn’t feel bad about eating such large portions in front of him.

Sena’s shirt, already struggling to fit over her belly, was getting pushed further and further up as the meal went on. Kenta watched as Sena continued eating, stopping to drink her tea between bites and getting right back to eating once again. Sena had never eaten this much before. As she continued asking for more and devouring it, her stomach began to swell outward.

By the end of the meal, Sena had eaten so much that she had to unbutton and unzip her shorts just to keep her belly from destroying her clothes. She had stuffed herself to the limit, leaving her stomach taut with food and drink. Kenta’s eyes looked longingly at Sena’s belly, watching her rub her hands back and forth across her belly button as she tried to soothe her aching stomach.

“Did you enjoy the meal?” he asked.

“I feel like I got all the energy back from my workout and then some,” Sena said. “This feels different than stress-eating like I was doing at home.”

“You weren’t stressed,” said Kenta. “If you eat when you enjoy it, it’s much better. I enjoy watching you eat, Kashiwazaki. I think your belly’s even bigger than it was when you walked into the gym.”

Sena tried to hold back a small burp. Kenta said she could let it out. Sena took her hand away from her lips and belched, patting her stomach and letting out a few more. She had quite enjoyed the meal. It was the kind of common food she had enjoyed when she was in the Neighbors’ Club, but enjoyed in a much more intimate way.

“That was pretty good,” Sena said. “If you don’t mind, I would like to do this again.”

She did. For the next week, Sena and Kenta went on several more dates. The restaurants changed, but the amount of food Sena ate only continued to get bigger. Kenta didn’t mind, paying for all of it. Sena felt her clothes getting tighter as the week went on, noticing that clothes she had fit comfortably in at the start were now hugging her tightly, as the amount of fat and flab continued to expand on her belly. Yet, she liked spending time with this new man.

As they walked out of the restaurant, Sena held onto her taut belly. She could feel all the food in here, hoping that it would digest itself soon. As her hands enveloped her belly, she looked down at Kenta’s pants. There was an undeniable bulge in there. It wasn’t the first time Sena had seen such a thing, but normally the guys who got hard around her were staring at her breasts. This time, he was staring at her stomach.

“Were those rumors true?” asked Sena. “That you like bigger girls?”

“They are,” said Kenta. “You can keep working out, but you’re a beautiful girl, Sena. I think you’d look even more beautiful if you got even fatter. You’ve got the kind of body that could wear extra pounds and look even more sexual than you are now. On our next date, we’ll eat even more than we did tonight.”

“There will be a next date,” Sena said.

“How do you like my belly now?” asked Sena, slapping her stomach with a triumphant face. “I’m just about to outgrow the shorts I was wearing last time.”

“Sena, I’ve never seen a girl as beautiful as you,” said Kenta. “I want to kiss you.”

“Yeah... I kinda do, too,” said Sena. “But no pictures. I don’t want to know what stupid Yozora would think if she saw me making out with a tubby man like you...”

“Do you not like me?” asked Kenta.

“I like you, there are just some things I’m getting used to. For you and myself,” said Sena. “Come on, let’s kiss.”

The two of them leaned in for a kiss. As their lips met, their fat stomachs pressed against each other. Sena’s was still more solid than soft, having mostly been eating meals, but when her stomach and soft breasts pressed against his body, Kenta felt an intimate connection with Sena that he had been hoping to achieve ever since he saw her. The two of them stayed connected for a while longer until their lips parted. As they walked out of the restaurant, passersby asked and commented if Sena was pregnant. Her stomach was so stuffed that it looked like she was well along in her pregnancy, to the point that her belly button had almost turned inside out.

“What do you think of that? Me looking pregnant?” asked Sena.

“I like it,” Kenta said. “I’d like it even more if you actually were pregnant.” After giving it some thought, Sena decided that she thought the same. If she was pregnant, she was certainly doing something with her life.

Kenta invited her into the car for a moment to make out. As they did so, he moved his hands down her body, getting a feel for her soft breasts and taut belly. His big hands caressed Sena’s body, making her feel warm all over. She felt her nipples start to harden, and the food in her stomach begin to digest quicker. His hands were turning the food in her body into fat, and she felt like that was exactly what she wanted. His hands reached in and groped her breast while the two of them continued kissing.

They would have continued making out for a while longer, if not for the fact that Sna needed to get home. Kenta drove her back to her mansion. Sena gave him a kiss goodnight, and hurried back to her room.

Back in her room, Sena hastily removed her shorts and looked at her panties. A wet spot had started to form when she was kissing him. She gave herself a belly rub, helping the food inside her digest. As she rubbed, the wet spot on her panties grew larger and damper, filling her with a confused lust. Her body was saying so, but she was still denying that there was anything sexual about this relationship. They both loved to eat. That’s all there was to it.

Sena slipped off her panties and looked in the mirror at her wet pussy. She pulled it open, looking deep into the pink folds. There was no denying what the dripping down her thighs meant. She was wet, and she was feeling turned on when she thought about him. It was up to her to take it to the next step.

“My pussy’s hungry for his dick...” Sena thought. “Why’d I have to look at his package that time? Now all I can think about is wanting him to breed me. He’d like me even more if I was even fatter and pregnant. My belly would get even bigger with a baby. I don’t know if I’m ready for that... but if I can make myself look bigger, he’ll look at me more. I have to do it.

“I have to fuck him.”


	2. Like an Ogre's Club

Sena looked in her closet, searching for an outfit that would show off her midriff and her cleavage for the next date. The dinner was only going to be the opening act of Sena’s desire to make herself bigger for the one she loved. She squished her breasts together, noticing that they had also started to increase in size along with her waist. It wouldn’t be long before she would be able to do the same to her belly. Underneath her bedsheets, the silhouette of Sena’s stomach was clearly visible. Along with her hands moving to masturbate her pussy, thinking of the sex that waited for her.

Still tingling from the night before, Sena greeted Kenta in front of the restaurant where they were having their next big meal. By this point, her belly fat was so prominent that it was almost as round as her breasts, sticking out from the middle of her clothes with a seductive softness that made Kenta’s hands lunge for her belly the moment they met, fondling Sena’s stomach, making her start to moan from the warm groping.

“Sena, I can’t resist anymore. I want to do you, right now,” said Kenta.

“I was hoping for that, too,” said Sena. “I’m really enjoying all the extra weight my body’s been putting on lately. It makes me horny. God, I’d fuck you right here if I could.”

“Wait until we get back to my place,” said Kenta.

Their meal went the same as all their others had. The two of them finished off several plates, mostly Western food this time, until their stomachs were starting to push back against the table. As soon as the bill was paid, they returned to Kenta’s place. It turned out he lived in a fancy apartment, one that made Sena realize his room was nearly as big as her own. Once he had stepped through the door, Kenta unzipped his pants, dropping them to his feet to reveal the bulging erection he had been holding in all through the meal.

“Watching you eat and get fatter and softer has given me the hardest hard-on I’ve had these past few months,” said Kenta. “Even with all you ate, you still saved room for dessert. How about draining my balls for desert?”

Sena walked over and pulled on the elastic of his underwear, revealing his cock. She knew that he was big, but so was the rest of him. His cock was thick and fairly long, with a pair of dangling balls like a tanuki, and a shaft like an ogre’s club. Sena reached out and touched his cock, rubbing it between her fingers. She wondered if something this thick could even fit inside her mouth, much less her pussy. Still, she wanted to taste it. It looked delicious, a fine complement to all the meals he’d been treating her for.

“It’s thick,” Sena said.

“It’s all yours,” said Kenta.

Sena wrapped her lips around the bulbous head, sucking on it. She tasted the precum coming from the tip. It was lightly salty in its flavoring, just enough that she wanted more. She lowered her mouth onto his shaft, bobbing up and down as she increased the speed and intensity of her fellatio. As she did so, it seemed like Kenta’s cock was only getting harder in her mouth.

“Your technique is quite good,” said Kenta. “Let’s not ignore those massive breasts of yours. I’ve noticed you’re having trouble holding it in your mouth.”

“Yes, right away,” said Sena.

Sena picked up her heavy breasts. Even with their softness, they had also become bigger since she started eating more, gaining at least a cup size or two. She wrapped them around Kenta’s cock, surprised that the glans was still sticking through her cleavage. She felt its heat throbbing in her chest, the balls getting tighter, as though they were about to cum. She wrapped her lips around the glans once again, and pressed her breasts against the side of his dick.

As the soft breast pressure squeezed around his knob, Kenta felt like he was about to cum. There was a reason he was able to charm many women, and his sexual appetite was at the top of that list. He asked Sena to keep his cock in her mouth, wanting her to taste what had been held in his balls just for her. Sena’s lips closed around the head, and she lowered it as far into her mouth as it could go.

Kenta came inside her mouth, filling her throat with his spooge. An unending flow of cock milk spurted from his head, going down Sena’s throat and filling up her stomach. What space there that wasn’t already taken up by food was quickly filled with cum. Hot, sticky cum with the consistency of gravy, his sauce layering itself over all the food in her belly and starting to expand it to limits that Sena had never seen before. The tautness in her stomach hurt a bit, but it was a good hurt. She wondered how much further she could take it.

After swallowing as much as she could, Sena coughed and let his dick out of her mouth. She licked up what cum had spilled out, and let out a moan of fullness, rubbing her swollen belly, as if presenting it to Kenta. “I had no idea semen could be so filling. That was delicious. I don’t think I have any more room.” She let out a cum-burp, which only made Kenta hard again.

“We’re only just getting started,” said Kenta. “I know you’ve been getting wet when you think about me, Sena.”

Sena couldn’t deny that. She stripped off her shorts and panties, both of which were getting tight on her, and revealed her pink, dripping pussy. Sena placed her hands underneath her belly, lifting it up to reveal her wet hole. Kenta moved towards her, spreading open her pussy with his huge, thick cock. Sena was wet enough that she accepted it with ease, feeling its girth inside her.

Kenta began to thrust. Even with the tautness of all the food and cum inside it, Sena’s belly started shaking as her boyfriend thrust inside her. Over the past week, much of the food she had eaten had started to be turned into fat, giving it a soft, jiggly layer that shook in time with her breasts as Kenta fucked her silly, making her moan from the overwhelming pleasure.

“It feels really good inside you, Sena,” said Kenta. “The tightness of your belly makes it even better. Watching it shake is making me really hard. I think I’m gonna cum again!”

“Again?” said Sena, knowing what he had done in her mouth.

Kenta leaned in to kiss her, continuing to fuck her with great force. His body pressed into Sena’s big belly, sinking into the soft flesh as his cock went deeper inside her. As he was wrapped in her softness, and her hot, sticky pussy, he came once again. Sena groaned as his girthy cock spurted inside her, filling her up with even more cum than she’d had when she was sucking him off.

As Kenta’s cum poured into her womb, Sena saw her belly continued to expand. It was so big that she looked like she was nearing the end of a pregnancy, compared to only being mid-pregnancy before. She asked Kenta to stay inside her for a while longer, pumping as much cum as he could inside her. The two of them rubbed Sena’s big belly, watching as the overflow of semen spilled from her pussy.

“That was so good...” Sena said. “I could get used to this.”

She did get used to it. Soon, they began seeing each other for breakfast, for lunch and for dinner. After every meal, Sena’s libido was turned on to its maximum, and she needed to suck and get fucked by her boyfriend’s thick cock. Her swollen stomach, which had now outgrown nearly all of her clothes, was now filled with as much semen as it was food. Sometimes, if she skipped a meal, she would fill it entirely with his semen, which was just as delicious and filling. It was thick and creamy, and felt warm inside her belly.

“I’m going to need to buy some new underwear soon,” said Sena. “All this fat is going to my tits and ass. Every pair of panties I put on now turns into a thong without me trying.”

“Do you want to do something special with them before you outgrow them? I have a special meal for you,” said Kenta.

Sena’s stomach growled. “I was just starting to get hungry.”

Inside Kenta’s apartment, there was a room with huge piles of food, including a large cake in the center of the room. All of it was freshly cooked, but there were no utensils to be found. Sena started looking around for tableware, or even a table, only to hear Kenta telling her to strip down to her underwear.

“Eat it on all fours,” said Kenta. “I want to see you doing that.”

“I can’t resist my belly telling me to eat,” said Sena, shaking her fat stomach. “Anything for you.”

Now dressed in only her underwear, Sena was crawling around on all fours on the floor, scooping up food from the plates and eating it with fervor. Her belly nearly squished into the floor, and continued to grow as she ate more. Her breasts swung as she crawled around, and her fat ass was visible before Kenta’s eyes. Sena had a sizable butt before, but now it was huge, the kind that could easily break a chair if it sat on it hard enough. Watching her fat ass jiggle as she ate her food made Kenta want to breed her not just after she ate, but while she ate.

He unzipped his pants, revealing his erect cock. Kenta walked over to Sena and pulled down her stretched-out panties, exposing her jiggling, fleshy ass to the air of the room. As Sena continued eating, Kenta smacked her ass, watching it jiggle back and forth. Sena was surprised, but the more he played with her rear, the wetter she got. Without stopping her feast, she turned around and gave him a look that said she wanted his dick in her pussy, right now.

Kenta placed his hands on Sena’s enormous butt, spreading apart her cheeks to expose her pussy and asshole. His cock slid inside her easily, thrusting into her body as she continued to eat. Food going down her throat and a cock going in her pussy, Sena was being satisfied from both ends. Everything blended together until she couldn’t tell where the feelings from the food ended and the cock began.

“Sena, I love watching your fat ass shake. You keep eating, and keep making it even fatter for me. You’re doing great,” said Kenta.

“I love how good all this body fat makes having sex,” said Sena. “Hurry up and fill my womb! You know I won’t be completely satisfied until I’ve had my fill of your cum for the day.”

His hands reached around and massaged Sena’s belly, squishing the belly fat between his fingers. He could feel all the food inside her, soon to make her even fatter. Sena’s stomach was comforted by his massage, and comforted even more by his dick inside her. It wasn’t long before her belly squished onto the floor, stuffed with food and overcome with hunger and lust. Approaching his limit, Kenta came inside her, spraying her folds with his hot spunk.

An overwhelming amount of cum flowed inside Sena, making her already flabby belly expand further. As she lay there, finishing the last of her meal and waiting for Kenta to finish pouring his seed inside her, a thought crossed her mind. “I have to be pregnant now. After taking this much jizz inside me, there’s no way I couldn’t be.”

The next chance she had, she would take a pregnancy test and see. Though from the warmth in her stomach, she could already tell that she was.


	3. The Force-Fed Heroine

Sena had suspected as much, but a test a few weeks later confirmed what she had thought. After being pumped full of thick, creamy cum nearly every day, she had gotten pregnant. She didn’t know the details just yet, but it wouldn’t be the first time someone in her family had gotten pregnant in an unexpected way. All those stares she had been getting from when she was eating, her expanding belly, now their speculation was correct. She really was pregnant.

Kenta was happy to hear the news. He noticed that underneath all the flab Sena’s doughy belly had built up, a smaller, different kind of expansion was starting to happen. Her baby bump was growing in, and even that seemed to be larger than usual. She was pregnant with twins, which meant that she would need to eat even more to help feed two. To celebrate, she and Kenta went out at one of Sena’s favorite restaurants, a place she had discovered when the two of them were dating.

Sena had a fairly wide space between the table and her chair. She needed it to fit her belly, which was now big enough that she had to shop in the plus-sized aisle. When they weren’t going out on dates, Kenta was taking her to get new clothes that fit her size. Sena thought she looked sexy in all of them, though Kenta kept choosing ones that emphasized her belly. A shopping trip would usually end with him fondling her belly, leading to them making out as soon as they got home.

“I can’t wait until you’re in your stable period,” said Kenta. “Those breasts of yours will be able to add something new to our sex life.”

“Oh?” Sena asked.

“They’re already so big and soft, and now with our children on the way, they’re going to be filling up with milk, soon. You have so much breast fat that you’re going to produce an amazing amount of milk,” said Kenta.

“The babies won’t be due for another few months, so you can drink as much as you want,” said Sena. “It’s very rich in fat, thick and creamy. You’re going to love my milk as much as I love your cum.” Sena’s stomach rumbled. “I’m feeling hungry for some right now.”

She couldn’t quite take it in her pussy just yet, but while her pregnancy was developing, she was still sucking down cum from Kenta’s thick cock. Knowing that she was pregnant, she thought it had gotten even harder and thicker lately. Sena sucked on his balls, rolling them around in her mouth before moving upward to lick the shaft. As she sucked, her fat body rubbed against Kenta’s, making him throb in anticipation.

“I can feel your belly hitting against my thighs,” said Kenta. “It’s so soft.”

“I’m not even halfway full yet. I need to have my three meals of semen a day or I don’t feel full at all,” Sena said. Her mouth was muffled by his cock. She worked her lips and tongue around the shaft, tracing the curve of his dick. She could taste the first drops of precum on her tongue, eager for more of his hot jizz. By now, she had become completely addicted to the flavor, swallowing it like a warm milkshake down her throat, often with an actual milkshake to go along with it.

“I’m gonna cum!” said Kenta.

“Give it to me!” Sena said. “All of it!”

Another wave of hot semen poured down her throat, shooting out almost as fast as Sena could swallow it. As she swirled it around on her tongue, enjoying the mildly salty flavor, she was filled with happiness. This was the same cum that had given her the children in her stomach, that she was happily growing for her beloved. She gulped it down, sucking and slurping on his cock until his balls were completely drained.

When all was done, Sena’s stomach had expanded out as far as it could go. The next day, she would want to drink more semen, to keep expanding how fat her belly could get. She fell back onto the couch, stroking her belly and listening to the semen and food inside it. She had gotten so big, and planned to only get bigger. As she wiped cum off her lips, she looked at Kenta and asked for another kiss.

A short while later, Sena was dressed in the outfit of a magical girl-style heroine, Twinkle Butterfly. The outfit wasn’t available in her size, so it had to be custom ordered to fit her massively expanding proportions. Kenta thought she looked amazing in it. Sena wondered if this was where their next lovemaking session was going to end, but Kenta had something else in mind. He took Sena into the room where the plates of food had been before, and revealed a machine in the center of the room, with two tubes that were about the perfect size for Sena’s mouth.

“Welcome, Twinkle Butterfly,” said Kenta, the tone of his voice changing as the door locked behind him. “I am Ogre Man, and you are about to become my prisoner.”

“Oh no,” said Sena. She got on all fours once again. Kenta removed the panties from underneath her frilly, teal and white magical girl uniform, revealing her soft, fat ass and dripping pussy. He smacked Sena’s butt, watching as the ass flesh jiggled before him. Each of the tubes was hooked up to food, blended to be funneled through into Sena’s mouth. As she very quickly found out, her ass as well.

One of the tubes was stuck in her mouth, while the other was crammed into her tight butthole. Sena’s ass had an incredibly strong grip around the tube, which was as thick as her boyfriend’s cock. She’d had anal with Kenta many times by this point, so she was used to having something rubbing in her down there. The machine whirred to life, and food started pouring itself into Sena’s mouth and butt.

She swallowed it as quickly as she could. The flavors were delicious, with an umami that made it easy to go down her throat. It was as much as she normally ate when she went out to dinner, but being delivered much faster. Sena’s mouth and butt gulped it all down, sending it in both directions to her stomach. Kenta got hard, watching in amazement as Sena’s pregnant, fat stomach ballooned outward from all the food she was swallowing, becoming a big, soft pillow beneath her.

“You’re at my mercy now. Become fat, and become mine!” said Kenta. “Isn’t that right, Twinkle Butterfly?”

It was all Sena could do to turn around and look at him with an expression of confused happiness. She loved eating, but something like this was unprecedented. Her expression changed when she saw Kenta pull down his pants, taking out his thick club of a cock, preparing to shove it inside her pussy. Sena was stable now, but she wasn’t expecting her first pregnant sex to end up like this.

The cock spread apart her lower lips, thrusting itself into her pregnant pussy with a great, piston-like motion. Kenta congratulated Sena when his girthy cock had been shoved all the way inside her, approaching her womb where their children were developing. His balls slapped against her, watching as her belly and breasts shook from the force of his thrusts and the feeding.

“Your pussy is so much better when you’re pregnant,” said Kenta. “It’s even hotter and stickier than before!”

The food was just about to run out. Sena kept swallowing, her stomach growing bigger as Kenta continued to thrust in her. Her stomach was once again reaching new limits of how far it could stretch, aided by her pregnancy. As Kenta kept thrusting inside her, his dick sliding towards her womb, back out, and then back in again even harder than before, she felt something hot and tingly near the front of her body.

She wasn’t wearing a bra underneath this magical girl outfit. Her breasts, now a full H cup, were filled with milk, and starting to leak. Kenta reached around Sena’s body, giving a playful smack to her fat belly before moving upwards and pulling down the front of her outfit, leaving her breasts dangling over the floor. Kenta wrapped his hands around her chest and squeezed her breasts. It started off slow, but soon milk began to flow from her nipples.

Like a fountain, spurts of hot, white breast milk emptied itself from her chest. It came pouring down, forming a white puddle on the floor. Sena felt like her stomach would burst, but having her breasts being milked turned her on even more. She was hungry for more, and Kenta was still hard. He returned to Sena’s pussy, still warm with his cum, and thrust into her for another round.

Sena moaned, her mind going blank. As the last of the food drained itself into her mouth and ass, her stomach expanding as her breasts leaked, balancing only on her oversized stomach, she could think of nothing but pleasure. The pressure on her belly, full of food and cum and her developing children, was turning her on immensely. She loudly moaned, begging Kenta to fuck her silly.

He thrust inside her, her body shaking and jiggling and wobbling, all the built up fat and food inside her moving about. Every inch of her flesh rippled, her weight moving itself in time with Kenta’s thrusts. When Kenta came inside her for a second time, Sena had the most powerful orgasm of her life. A massive stream of milk shot out of her breasts as Kenta emptied his balls inside her a second time, pushing her stomach beyond its limits.

Sena lay on the floor, panting and exhausted, but extremely happy. The tubes had been taken out of her mouth and butt, but her breasts were still leaking. Kenta walked around and sucked on Sena’s breasts, tasting of her milk. It was sugary and delicious, just as he had expected. If he drank this, and got Sena to drink her own milk, it would be easy to fatten her up even further.

“What did you think? Was that fun?” asked Kenta.

“I loved it...” Sena said, barely able to speak, her head still buzzing from the experience she had just gone through.

As she lay there, Kenta lifted one of Sena’s breasts to her mouth. She tasted her own milk, savoring the flavor. It was rich and thick, and despite having so much squeezed from her breasts, she still had plenty in there. With Sena sharing one breast and Kenta taking the other, they sucked until Sena’s breasts were dry. She let out a burp after eating all of that food and milk, and her stomach started to gurgle, digesting everything that had been put into it.

“How big do you want to get?” asked Kenta.

“As big as I can, if it’ll make you happy,” said Sena. “I wasn’t having sex this good when I was only slightly chubby. Being fat has been amazing. I’m getting to eat so much good food, have so much good sex... and I’m going to be a mom soon.”

“Until the babies are born, I want to drink every drop of your milk,” said Kenta. “It’s as delicious as I would expect.”

“You can have whatever you want,” said Sena.

She stood up, tears starting to form in the magical girl outfit. Her belly wobbled as she walked back to her room, wanting to rest after an intense round of sex. As she left, Kenta called out to her. It was going to be summer soon, and that meant the two of them were going to go to the beach. Sena hadn’t worn a swimsuit in a while, and wasn’t sure how it would look now, showing off so much of her fat body. Still, it sounded kind of exciting. A day out with her boyfriend would be a chance for more food and sex, the things she craved at this moment.


	4. Sena At the Pool

Sena’s blue and yellow swimsuit still, just barely, fit over her body. She had gained weight, becoming a full fledged BBW by this point. Her thighs were thick, her soft, humongous ass jiggled whenever Kenta walked behind her, and her breasts had become even bigger, growing as they filled with sweet, sticky breast milk. The highlight of her body, by far, was her belly. It was turning everything Kenta fed her into fat on her body at a quick pace, making her plump parts even plumper.

After a small breakfast, for her, Sena and Kenta had come to the pool today. Sena ordered two ice cream cones just for herself, piled high with all sorts of sauce and toppings. She craved that sweetness, wanting something to eat while Kenta helped her get oiled up before she went in the water. She was now so fat that it wasn’t just her breasts that floated on the water. Her belly was like its own inner tube, keeping her afloat in the pool and the lazy river. She still remembered the swimming lessons she’d had a long time ago, but not the person who had given them to her.

As Sena ate her ice cream, she saw Kenta putting sunscreen on his hands, preparing to lather her up. He started from her thighs, rubbing her legs and watching as her pussy began to wetten in anticipation. They were in a secluded part of the pool, far away from where any cameras or other people might see them. Sena looked so sexy in her swimsuit, and the stares she had gotten walking over here made Kenta went to have sex with her today. There was nothing that could stop him.

“You’ve gotten so big. You’re eating well,” said Kenta.

“It’s because you keep feeding me so much,” said Sena. “I don’t mind. I’ve never had this much to eat in my life before.”

“You’re going to need to keep eating, if you want to keep feeding our children. They look like they’re growing well,” said Kenta. His hands moved upward from Sena’s thighs, going to her belly. Her baby bump was becoming more prominent underneath the layers of fat, a pregnancy line starting to form near her navel. She was about six months along, and plenty big. Yet Kenta knew she could get bigger still.

He rubbed Sena’s belly, watching it squish and squash between his fingers. Every part of her soft fleshy body was so sensual, he couldn’t hold back the erection he was pitching. Sena had noticed it, and told him that if he wanted to pull his cock out and play with her body, he could do so at any time. She was feeling horny, too, and denying her husband this chance would disappoint her.

Kenta removed his swim trunks, revealing the girthy cock that Sena loved. He straddled the chair, placing his cock into the folds of her belly fat. As Sena was coated in sunscreen that was still drying, it made it even easier for his cock to slide along her stomach, going all the way into her cleavage. Sena hadn’t milked herself this morning, wanting to let Kenta have a taste of her first breast milk of the day. As her breasts had gotten bigger, the flavor had gotten thicker and sweeter, and she was producing a lot of it.

Sena’s bikini top slid off, as it was just barely held on anyway, and revealed her heavy breasts. As Kenta slid between her, Sena sucked on the tip, eager to get her first load of cum for the day. The pressure of her breasts wrapped around his cock, drawing Kenta closer to orgasm. While she squeezed, the built up milk in her breasts leaked out, rolling down the curves of her breasts and becoming a lotion on Kenta’s cock, making him slide faster between her chest.

“Your milky boobs feel so good... I’m going to cum!” said Kenta.

“Give me everything you have,” said Sena.

Milk sprayed from her nipples as Kenta’s cock exploded, filling Sena’s throat with gobs of white hot cum. Sena relished the taste on her tongue, enjoying the flavor before swallowing it, adding it to the ice cream that was already there. It was the perfect topping for the cones he had bought her, and the day was only beginning. Kenta asked Sena to turn over, wanting to work on her back next.

Sena waddled off the chair and repositioned herself with her breasts facing down. Milk, still running from her nipples, soaked in the towel underneath her. Kenta ran his hands down her back, heading towards her bikini bottom. He pulled it down, exposing her fat ass. Sena’s asshole and pussy were clearly visible, throbbing and hungry for his dick. As Kenta applied more sunscreen to her back, Sena reached into the nearby cooler and took out a shaved ice, as well as a soda. She was still feeling hungry, and wanted to keep eating while she kept getting fucked.

“How are you feeling? Since you ended up with me?” asked Kenta.

“I love it,” Sena said. “I love this newfound fatness. I love the babies growing inside me. I’m happy that I get to spend every day with you, having sex and eating great food. When this is done, I want to have more children. Keeping my belly at this size... I want to aspire to that. I can’t do it if you don’t keep me pregnant,” said Sena.

“That’ll be easy to do,” Kenta said. “You got pregnant with twins on the first try.”

“Let’s try for triplets next time,” said Sena. “My belly will be even bigger!”

“You’re just saying that because you’re addicted to my dick. Where do you want it today? In your pussy or your ass?” asked Kenta.

“I haven’t taken it in my ass in a while,” said Sena. “Jam your thick rod in there, and fill up my stomach with your cum. I love it just as much when it comes in the other end.”

“You’re a naughty girl, Sena,” said Kenta.

“Who do you think made me that way?” Sena said.

Kenta rubbed down Sena’s back, making his way to her fat ass. He slapped her ass, watching it jiggle back and forth. He almost couldn’t see Sena’s pussy, with how much fat had been layered on top of her blubbery butt. He sunk his hands into her flesh, letting the sunscreen cover her down there. With a hand on each of her cheeks, he pulled them apart and revealed her pussy and butt, nestled in between those mountains of an ass.

Sena had never had anal sex before she met Kenta, but he had turned her onto it in no time. For as sensitive as her breasts and pussy were, Sena’s ass was even more sensitive when it came to being fucked. Whether it was food or cum, she loved having things go in her butt, filling her up and making her even fatter. Kenta stuck his fingers in Sena’s pussy, keeping her pleased down there while his thick cock, now back to full hardness, rammed itself in her butt.

“OH!” Sena said. “That feels so thick...”

“Your thick ass made me this way,” said Kenta. “Watching it wobble and jiggle while I’m fucking you is amazing. You must have the biggest butt in Japan.”

“Not only do I have the biggest butt, I’m probably the fattest teen mom out there,” said Sena. “When your cock is inside me, I feel so... fertile. Don’t ignore my boobs while you’re back there, I still haven’t gotten all my milk out.”

Kenta kept thrusting in Sena’s ass. Her tight, warm butthole welcomed his cock with ease, closing around his dick and not letting go. Every part of Sena’s body was crying out for more. She didn’t want this experience to end. Kenta took his hand away from her pussy and moved back towards her breasts, squeezing down on them and letting milk fly onto the pool chair. Sena’s moans grew louder, her head overcome with sexual pleasure. When Kenta was done with her, her belly was going to be huge before she went into the pool, and she would still have room for more.

“I want to fill up your belly from your ass!” said Kenta.

“Do it! Cum in my ass! Give me all that hot semen in your thick, plump balls!” said Sena. “I need it!”

Kenta’s dick, having reached its limit, exploded inside Sena’s rear. Hot cum pumped inside her, going all the way into her stomach and filling it up, joining the semen from the titfuck and blowjob he had gotten earlier. Sena’s belly grew larger, swelling out to its biggest size as she barely had room on the chair anymore. Her belly was so fat she couldn’t tie her bikini bottom back on, and her breasts were still leaking. She would have no choice but to go skinny dipping at this rate.

His dick didn’t come out of Sena’s ass right away, continuing to pump load after load of cum into Sena’s belly. She loved the warm feeling flooding her stomach as her ass jiggled and shook. Kenta continued groping her butt, enjoying it almost as much as her belly. Sena’s fat ass was drawing almost as much attention as her boobs used to, if anything, even more. There was no part of her that Kenta didn’t want to get fatter.

After waiting for a few moments, and enjoying another soda to refresh herself after an intense round of sex, Sena let out a burp. Her stomach was full of food and cum. She felt like she’d had a full day at the pool, and she hadn’t even gone swimming yet. Kenta rubbed her belly, listening to her stomach gurgling as Sena prepared to wade out into the waters.

“I love you,” she said. “Let’s come back here again.”

“And have sex again?” Kenta asked.

“That can happen anywhere,” said Sena. “First thing in the morning and last thing before bed, I need your cock. And a big meal. You’re more than happy to provide me with both.” Sena let out another burp, and headed out into the pool.

Kenta watched her splashing around, her fat body shaking as she enjoyed the pool waters. He wanted to enjoy this sight for a moment longer before joining her. After all, she would be delivering soon, and she might not be able to do something this excitedly for a while. Not in the least because they would be busy making another one. He joined her in the water, and hugged her.

He ran his hands down Sena’s body, feeling as her fat belly pressed against him. Its warm softness had grown warmer and softer. He wanted to see how big she could get. The two of them kissed in the middle of the pool, exchanging another declaration of love as Sena turned around and showed off her pussy.

“Swimming is great exercise, but you know what’s even better? Working out your dick with my pussy. Nobody can see what we’re doing under the water,” said Sena. It was true. Her waist was so big that everything beneath it was hidden under the pool, just out of sight from everyone else.

As Sena swam over to a corner of the pool, her husband’s dick buried deep in her, she thought that this was the happiest day of her life. She heard Kenta whispering in her ear that she was due for another weigh in. Sena wanted to see those numbers going up, knowing each one of them represented how much delicious food and love had been brought into her life.

Their day at the pool ended with Sena walking out wearing only a towel, as it was the only thing that could fit her weight. The outline of her belly was visible as she waddled towards the car, every part of her shaking from the fat. As people stared, Sena gave them a smug look in return. Yeah, she was fat. And she loved it.


	5. The Fattest, Happiest Mom-To-Be

Sena was ten months pregnant, and overdue. Her stomach was sticking so far out that it was the first thing about her when she walked into a room. Yet her pregnancy alone couldn’t have gotten it that big. As her children continued to grow, so did the amount of food she ate continue to increase. Three big meals a day, and plenty of snacks meant that she was well into SSBBW territory, an obesely fat girl who was only looking more beautiful every day, in Kenta’s eyes.

Even the clothes she wore when she was starting to get fat no longer fit, and chairs didn’t stand a chance when her enormous, flabby ass sat on them. Yet, when Sena heard the creaking noise in a chair when she sat down, it made her happy. She knew that she was getting big for her beloved, and that was all she was looking for. When she wasn’t eating, she was having sex, and never missed a chance to enjoy that thick cock that had gotten her knocked up almost a year ago.

When she tried to sit on a chair while visiting the pool again, she fell off the chair’s seat and landed on her fat ass, her entire body jiggling as ripples were sent through the waves of fat. It started in Sena’s thighs, and seemed to be turning her on. She hungered for more food and more sex, and those were things she could only get at home. As Sena playfully squeezed all the fatty parts of her body, she coyly looked Kenta in the eye.

“Look at all this useless meat... I’m your meat cow, and I want to be taken hoooome. I need your cock!” Sena said. “My tits are aching. I’ve got milk backed up in them again.”

“Again? We already milked you this morning,” said Kenta.

“But I’m your meaty girl. You know that huge boobs like these fill up quickly. Come on, let’s go home. Somewhere private, where just the two of us can enjoy ourselves,” said Sena. Her stomach growled. She had been having a snack at the pool, but it was almost time for her meal. “I’m so hungry.”

Kenta took Sena back to his place, and took her into their private bedroom, one stocked with all sorts of food and things for having more extreme, enjoyable sex. Kenta asked Sena to pick up a funnel, and began loading food into it. Sena had developed a taste for this after the roleplay a few months back. It got more fattening food into her body quickly, making her big and round like Kenta loved. She stripped off her clothes, which barely fit anymore, and let her flabby body bounce free.

Sena fell onto the bed, drinking from the funnel like it was a milkshake straw. As she did, Kenta smacked her butt and her belly, feeling up just how much body fat Sena had built. She was several hundred pounds by now, and gaining more with every time she ate. Her body was soft and fluffy to the touch, yet the curve of her pregnant belly, always sticking out through her clothes, was visible.

“Who’s a good cow? Sena Cowshiwazaki?” asked Kenta. “That’s good. Keep eating for me, and get even fatter until you can’t move from that bed. Then the real fun can begin.”

As Sena continued to gulp from the funnel’s tube, her belly swelled up. It wouldn’t be long before her stomach was as big as Kenta’s. He always loved when the two of them cuddled next to each other, their bellies squishing together as their soft bodies overlapped. Though Sena’s stomach was full, her breasts were even fuller. Kenta asked Sena to take the funnel out, and roll over on the bed. He lowered his underwear, showing off Sena’s favorite dick. Sena immediately latched onto it, sucking on the head. She couldn’t wait to get a taste of his cum.

While he was being fellated by Sena’s hungry mouth, Kenta reached out and squeezed Sena’s oversized, milky breasts. With every squeeze on her soft tits, jets of white breast milk shot out, spraying onto his body. It was pleasantly body temperature, and tasted delicious. He thrust his cock in Sena’s mouth, her tongue and lips moving across his shaft. From the double pleasures of a cock in her mouth and milk spurting forth from her breasts, Sena moaned, becoming even more turned on. She didn’t even care that she was making a puddle of milk on the floor. She expected it every time she lactated.

“Sena! Drink my cum!” said Kenta.

His balls grew hot as a thick load of cum shot into Sena’s mouth.She lapped it up as eagerly as she had the food, filling her belly with his delicious seed. Kenta’s hands squeezed down even harder on her breasts, draining them of the last of the milk left inside. His cock hadn’t fallen limp, though he removed it from Sena’s mouth. She was panting heavily, and pointed her flabby arm towards her fat ass. The mouth wasn’t enough she wanted all of her holes to be filled.

“Where do you want it first? Your pussy or your ass?” asked Kenta.

“My ass! My ass!” said Sena.

Kenta spread apart her ass cheeks, and pushed his glans into her waiting butthole. Sena moaned in ecstasy as his cock penetrated her from behind, digging into her tight backside. It had only gotten hotter and better as her ass had gotten bigger. Kenta loved watching her butt jiggle while fucking her. And now, her stomach pleasantly aching from all the food and cum she had swallowed, it was time to fill it up from the other direction.

“Yes! Make me even fuller!” Sena said. “I love your dick in my ass!”

“Your ass is just the best, Sena,” said Kenta, grabbing it tightly as he continued to piston inside her. “It’s so plump and juicy. All that food is going right to your thighs. So is your pregnancy. You’ve got a fine pair of birthing hips.”

“You flatter me,” said Sena. “Don’t pull out. Stay in my ass until you cum!”

His thrusts became more pronounced, slamming into Sena’s big ass with the same hardness and ferocity he had given to her mouth. As he scraped the insides of Sena’s rectum, her moans grew louder, so much that she swore people could hear them outside the window. With every thrust, her body shook, the mounds of body fat showing their jiggling motion. Her belly was so heavy it was preventing the rest of her from moving. All she could do was stay in bed and give into his cock, tasting every inch of it as it pounded her butt.

“Sena, I’m going to cum in your ass!” said Kenta. “You’re too tight.”

“Fill my ass up!” Sena said. “I’ve been waiting!”

He hugged Sena’s body close, grabbing onto her breasts as he slammed his dick in as far as it could go. A wave of hot, white cum shot out of his dick, the warmth spreading through Sena’s body. Her stomach swelled up even more, becoming taut with cum. It couldn’t take any more, she thought. It was aching and hurting, but in a way that felt extremely good. She had pushed her stomach to its limit, filled with food and semen and all sorts of things from this morning that she had eaten.

As Sena moved around on the bed, her ass jerking around Kenta’s cock, she felt her children kicking inside her. Sena looked back at Kenta, rubbing her fat belly and telling him that her womb was the last place his cock needed to go.

“Our children are waiting for their father to say hi,” said Sena. “And my womb hasn’t gotten its fill of your cum for today yet, either.”

“Let me pull out, and i’ll get to it,” said Kenta.

His dick popped out of Sena’s ass, cum rolling down as it had been filled up. He cleaned it slightly, and moved downward to Sena’s pussy. It was a beautiful pussy, and had only started feeling better now that there was so much fat surrounding it. It was tighter and got aroused more easily. Not only from playing with her husband’s cock, but even eating a good meal could start to get Sena wet. So she was almost constantly aroused, ready for sex at any time. There had never been a better time than now.

Her lower lips spread apart as Kenta made his way inside her, her wet folds wrapping around his cock. As Kenta thrust inside her, Sena groped her own breasts, wanting the extra stimulation from her nipples as she prepared for her third, and possibly biggest and thickest, load of cum for the day. Her breasts were dripping with milk, nipples buzzing from the sensitivity.

“I love you! I love your cock! I love being such a fat cow!” Sena said. “This feels amazing! Give me all the cum you can! Make me huge!”

“I love you too, Sena,” said Kenta. “You’re getting sexier every day.”

“Make love to me!” Sena said. “I’m so happy I can have your children! Forget about Kodaka and the Neighbors’ Club! You’re the only one that I want!”

“Me too,” said Kenta. “I can’t imagine being with anyone else but you. You’ll be even richer, even fatter, even happier when you’re with me.”

“I love the sound of that,” said Sena.

Kenta grabbed onto her ass, and, his dick pressing against her womb, sprayed a load of hot seed into Sena. It overflowed from her pussy, filling her up and making her belly explode with cum. Kenta had never seen her get this big before. Her belly was full of 200 pounds of food and semen, so full that she couldn’t move. Not even her arms. She was too exhausted, too full, too heavy to even think about moving. Kenta stayed inside her for a while longer, draining the rest of his balls into Sena’s pussy and watching as her stomach grew slightly bigger, reaching its very limits.

Once he was done, he crawled into bed alongside her, rubbing her belly and breasts. He squeezed down on Sena’s breasts, a small squirt of milk coming onto his hand. He licked it up, and looked at Sena. Soon, she would give birth, and she had promised that this wasn’t going to be her only pregnancy. The two of them were going to be together, and she was going to give him many more children. Her fat, fertile belly was more than welcoming to them, and Kenta was happy to fill it up.

“Thanks for giving me something to live for,” Sena said. “I wasn’t sure what I was going to do without my friends, but even if I don’t have many friends, I just needed the one lover. Someone to fill my stomach... and my heart. Thanks for all the food, and the babies. I’ve never been happier than I am right now.”

“You’re the best wife I could ask for,” said Kenta, rubbing her belly. He leaned in for a kiss, and the two of them snuggled in bed, surrounded by the smell of sex and food. It wouldn’t be long before it was time for dinner. When Sena was full from another large meal, she was excited for where she would go next. The bath? The shower? Or just back to the bedroom for another round of hot, hard fucking?

With one hand stroking her large, pregnant belly and the other rubbing Kenta’s cock, Sena contentedly sighed, looking happily into his eyes. She let out a burp, her stomach needing to release from all the food and jizz that had been pumped inside her. She laughed, and moved in to kiss Kenta once again. She felt the children in her stomach kicking, and her food digesting. Truly, this was the life. The start of her happy new life.


End file.
